VanelloBot
by disastermovieguy
Summary: Set into Vanellopes fury and anger and the bullying the Sugar Rush racers have done something to Vanellope. Breaking her and tearing her apart and now its Vanellope's turn. She builds herself a Vanellope robotic cloth built over her to make her the most powerful girl ever. Built with weapons and steel and will take down everyone on the next race, and everything.


**Vanellobot-**

**A wreck it Ralph fan fiction.**

**Created by disaster movie guy. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter 1 now presented to a reader like you!**

**: )**

They are going to pay.

BIG TIME.

Seriously, Vanellope is not kidding anymore.

You think you have it harsh? Lets just say Vanellope has it much worse other than bullying and stuff.

I mean c'mon! Its not only that, the bullying and the abuse as well. The fact she feels like she doesn't belong, the fact that she is a glitch. Just because she is a glitch, everyone HATES her and thinks she doesn't belong and something even worse…

Its not how long she has been experiencing this. Although she has been experiencing this in her heart for about a YEAR now. That's just…that's just mean. A whole entire year of this nonsense? There is no way Vanellope is allowing to continue this.

Vanellope knows she doesn't deserve this. Deep into her heart, she knows she DOES belong but she can't remember anything. Not one bit. She doesn't know why. Its quite confusing.

But one time…

One day….

One of the Sugar Rush racers…

Told her…

Something horrifying!….

Vanellope still has it in her mind, she just can't get it out, there's only one way to deal with this. Fight back.

Do you really want to hear the thing that one of the Sugar Rush racers told her, do you really want to know?

Alright, I will tell you. I have to tell you anyways.

One of the Sugar Rush racers told Vanellope that she should just…that she should just…just…DIE!

Mean, right? Up until that day. Vanellope started to work on something that will make her be stronger, faster, meaner and will bring revenge to all of Sugar Rush for Vanellope has a plan to get back into the race, so everyone will accept her and not bully her no more.

Never bully her again!

…..0.….0.…..0.….0.….0.…

In Diet Cola Mountain…

Time for the race to begin you ask? In other words, when will the arcade open?

In about three hours. Yes, you heard right. In three hours. Vanellope can hardly wait.

Inside her home, there was a lot of noise and constant Vanellope running around for Vanellope is building something. Something truly astonishing . Something that will give the Sugar Rush racers a true lesson.

You hear lots of mechanical sounds and see Vanellope hammering down with a hammer and having eye glasses on and having lots of dangerous tools and working all day on this quite unique machine.

Vanellope goes to her tool box and grabs some candy hardened nails and starts nailing them 'em into the machine she is building. And hammers them down with her Hammer.

Vanellope grabs a screwdriver next and she starts to screw in loose nails and stuff.

She then grabs some wires and stuff them in and connects them in an arm of the machine. And she screws in the metal flat substance thingie into the connection of the wires and Vanellope. She screws in 4 nails tight.

Now, this does take some time yes. Its not like Vanellope was able to built this for one day.

The thing is, she started building this machine 9 months into the one year where the Sugar Rush racers started to bully Vanellope. And a year equals 12 months, even in the arcade world.

Now, its been 4 months into the construction Vanellope has been operating into this unique deadly machine that will….attack all of Sugar Rush! …racers.

But to build such a machine with so much details inside and out, it would take a least a year but Vanellope has been working on it so much and so hard and soooo deeply concentrated that even a scientist would just might explode, and she has been working on it ALL day and gets 7 hours of sleep per night to rest and not work overnight so she doesn't feel tired or anything.

Smart girl.

Heck, she spent EVERY second working on this machine, she never rested. For she gets her rest at night.

She hardly even ate at all either. Because Vanellope is so determined and stuff that she has to get this done as soon as possible.

….0.…0.…..0.….0.…..0.…

Another night was approaching at the game called Sugar Rush.

Another nice looking night you say.

Vanellope is done building for today and she hides the machine by putting a sheet cover over it to protect it and Vanellope puts away her tools and stuff beside her bed for tomorrow she starts doing the building and grinding again. Yikes.

Vanellope knew that it was time to get water again down by the cool water river so she decided to go there.

Vanellope went to her bed and grabbed her 2 plastic bottles of emptyness ( meaning no water inside ) and she went to the skinny river of cool refreshing water to fill these 2 bottles up.

She went out of the Diet Cola Mountain to get some water for tomorrow.

And of course she has the 2 plastic bottles of emptyness with her to fill them up so they won't be 2 plastic bottles of emptyness anymore.

Instead they will be 2 plastic bottles of water. Lame but accurate name.

…0.…0.….0.…..0.…..0.….

Down by that skinny little old river…

Well, to tell you the truth it is not that skinny, its kind of wide actually and that means more water.

Vanellope got on her knees beside the river and she uncapped the first bottle and layed the capped one beside her, which was still empty.

Vanellope put the bottle into the river for about 20 seconds and the bottle was nearly filled.

She put the bottle in the opposite direction where the river was flowing so water can come into the bottle way faster, kind of.

She capped the wet bottle and put it behind her and then she grabbed the second one.

She started to uncap the bottle but stopped short when she heard a rustling sound for what seemed to be coming behind her.

Vanellope got a little nervous.

For it is night and Sugar Rush looks creepy at night and that's why the Sugar Rush racers don't usually go out at night to do much of anything.

Vanellope just decided to fill up her water as quickly as she can so she can get out of there.

She put the bottle into the flowing river and not to mention, part of Vanellopes arm as well.

While into the process of water taking, Vanellope felt like a slight breeze or something and another sound of something moving. Weird!

Vanellope was too scared to go any further so she just decided to go with the amount of water she had now in her bottle.

She saw the bottle and it is only half water filled.

Vanellope: "Eh, It'll do."

She capped it and turned her head around to get her secondary filled bottle to pick up and go. Only to realize that it was gone!

Vanellope: "Huh? What the-? Where did my bottle go?"

She heard a rustling sound again that sounded VERY nearby.

Vanellope stood up and held the bottle in her hand upright….shaking in fear.

Vanellope: "Who's there?"

Nothing.

Vanellope: "I have a bottle in my hands so beware! Because I am not afraid to use it!"

Then, out of plain sight came a voice, a voice in which Vanellope knew.

"…_So do I…."_

Vanellope get directly a hard hit in her forehead. For her water bottle came out of the darkness within the trees and hit right on Vanellopes forehead.

The impact was kind of bad for Vanellope fell downwards. Her head into the water but luckily for her it only reached up to her ears.

But that was only for like a few seconds before she woke back up to her sense but she didn't stood up, she just got her head up and placed her hands on the ground except for one that she put on her forehead.

Vanellope: "Ouch."

A pocket of laughters was being developed nearby in front of Vanellope and Vanellope started to get mad for she knows what was happening now and it was no supernatural.

She squinted and stared hard into the dark and out came a dark figure in which Vanellope knew who it was almost immediately.

Taffyta MuttonFudge.

**First Chapter of VanelloBot is finished.**

**Yaay!**


End file.
